The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the television scanning of films. Such apparatus is already known from German Patent Disclosure Document DE OS 27 35 685 in which a film is scanned line by line without interlacing, the signals which belong respectively to a scanned line are read in to a frame store as an address characterising the position of the particular line within a film frame and the content of the frame store is read out in accordance with the television standard. However, visible disturbances in the reproduced television picture are produced by various mechanical inaccuracies in take-up rollers of the film scanner which disturbances cannot be overcome due to the address production directly associated therewith.